


Savior

by Sanolyn



Series: Soriel Week 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mute Frisk, Sorielweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanolyn/pseuds/Sanolyn
Summary: When nothing else seemed to grant her happiness he was the highlight of her day.Entry for Soriel Week 2017 (Prompt 1: Trust)





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first entry for Soriel week and this site. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.
> 
> My sincerest thanks to my beta raritysdiamonds .  
> If you want to read good written Soriel fluff check out her OTP challenge.
> 
> Without further ado let's get started.

_Predatory sea snails of the family Muricidae were originally used to extract the Tyrian purple dye._  

 

Fact number 15 of a book that she had probably read just as many times.

 

Not that Toriel minded, of course she didn't. Snails were interesting creatures and they were among the few things that made her smile nowadays. She couldn't trust much to do that lately.

 

She had put trust in so many things in the past, it felt like there was nothing left to spare.

 

She had put trust in her children and her former husband to become the hope that the monsters had needed, to fill her with happiness and to let her take on the duties of a mother and wife. She had always wanted to care for children of her own.

 

Life had other plans for her.

 

It seemed that regardless of what she did and however hard she tried, almost nothing that brightened her life the slightest bit would stay.

 

Six children. She had put her trust into six different children. All so diverse, hopeful and every single one of them precious. Toriel had been hoping that she could protect them. That they would stay and fill the gaping hole in her soul, growing with each year she spent in solitude.

 

They said goodbye to her and never came back. All of them had stopped calling, disappearing without a trace. She was not naive enough to believe that they had simply lost interest in her. She had also heard the spiders' gossiping.

 

She closed her eyes and the book in her lap carefully, as she didn't want to damage the delicate pages with her large paws and sharp claws, despite her inner turmoil. It was around this time she would make her usual patrol in the ruins.

 

Sometimes, she wondered, as she absent-mindedly stared into the fire, if it was really necessary to wander the area she had sworn to protect. Too many memories were connected with this place, and all of them had been as sweet as pie until she chose this place as her exile.

 

Nothing would ever happen here. The monsters she was living with were horribly shy and had seen her at her worst. No one that lived currently in the ruins would dare oppose her.

 

For better or worse.

 

Maybe, she hoped, another child would fall and choose her protection over freedom. That she would save one from the demise that awaited them outside of her realm. It was also possible that these little routines let her retain her sanity.

 

There was something calming about the worn purple brick walls and soft green vines of her home.

 

One of the most prominent reasons to leave her room, however, was one thing she could always put her trust in.

 

The same thing that was also the highlight of her day.

 

\--

 

“knock, knock.”

 

She felt her muzzle curl up in a wide smile. The monster behind her heavy door would always come visit her at the same time, every day.

 

“Who’s there?” She tried to keep her voice even and inviting.

 

It wouldn’t do to laugh before her friendly visitor could tell her the punchline. Though the fact that anyone would want to visit her so often itself made her feel strangely giddy.

 

“doris,” the smooth baritone from the other side answered.

 

“Doris who?” she had asked, knowing this exchange already by heart.

 

“doris locked, so i had to knock,” he finished in his ever so laid back tone.

 

At this point, she simply let out all her pent-up emotion. Her booming laugh reverberated across the entire empty room as she leaned against the door, wiping tears of laughter away. It was a silly little joke, one that she would have merely chuckled at in another time. However, the happiness of hearing his voice alone spurted her current enjoyment.

 

He let out a soft chuckle and she wondered if she had heard the slightest disbelief and abashedness in it. She had started to recognize slight deviations from the sentry's confident and pleasant drawl, and found some satisfaction in the fact that he had started to allow these slight changes in his default.

 

She hoped that it was an indication that he  had started to feel as comfortable around her as she felt around him. Comfortable even to the point that she feared that she had already told him too much about her. If he knew that she had, in fact, been the former queen, he never let it on.

 

Their meetings all started out the same. He would begin with a knock-knock joke, she would answer and both of them would exchange joke after joke until one of them had to leave the other. Sometimes, however, their topics would derail into more personal conversations.

 

He’d be especially talkative when his brother was mentioned. She began to suspect that she knew more about her friend's brother than she knew about him. From what she had heard, young Papyrus was genuinely sweet and her friend cared about him very much. He always spoke of him in the highest regard, and this was one of the rare times that he would allow himself to talk freely and constantly. She didn’t know how to take this at first. On the one hand, it clearly showed her how much he cared about his brother.

 

On the other, it almost seemed like deflection. She had always asked about his day and somehow, without her noticing, he fell back to praising his brother. She initially wished he would not hide his own life from her, but then she became aware that his brother was his whole life, before he had met her.

 

And it was slightly hypocritical, was it not? Toriel herself hid behind a heavy and oh so very tall door.

 

Though, slowly and silently, more trust was trickling into their afternoon conversations. They would never tell each other the whole truth, but they both knew that there was more to their words than others would realise. Neither of them would ever overstep their boundaries, as information about the other was gained slowly but surely.

 

She felt like she didn’t need to know everything at once. Both of them agreed to their anonymous friendship.

 

Toriel didn’t know his name, but what she knew about him was so much more important. The pun-loving sentry outside the ruins had stayed true to every single word he had spoken to her. Apprehensive to call them promises, but always following through with his comments, even if they were made with seeming levity.

 

That was why she had asked him much later to take care of the last child that fell into the underground.

 

She had never once regretted trusting him.

 

\--

 

A few rooms away, a big door was opened enthusiastically. The former Queen had almost let the bowl with the newly made pie dough slip through her fuzzy paws.

 

Sometimes it was hard to remember that she didn’t live alone in the ruins anymore.

 

The loud slam was immediately followed by the dull sound of small, excited footsteps running in her direction. She put the bowl swiftly away and wiped her dough-stained paws quickly on her apron. She barely managed to conceal her silly grin before a tiny human blur stopped in front of her. They eagerly signed something unreadable in a flurry of half-finished movements. She couldn’t help but smile at the seemingly bursting enthusiasm of her charge, while trying to make sense of the overwhelmingly positive snippets she did get.

 

It was at that moment that someone with a much more weary pace entered her kitchen. The small skeleton with the blue, bulky hoodie and pale pink slippers, that she had long ago connected with the warm voice from the other side of the door. Their gazes met for the shortest amount of time. Her old friend didn’t need to hear words to understand what she had meant to ask. He just shrugged, his grin shifting ever so slightly in an amused and somewhat mischievous way and his eye-lights lightening up a fraction. She’d noticed with a fond frustration that Sans wouldn’t be helping her any, again.

 

“Frisk, my dear. Please, calm down. I can barely follow,” Toriel admonished amusedly.

 

They blushed and slowed their movements, revealing to their adoptive mother that Sans had taken them out for Nice Cream and showed them ‘funny places’ with his shortcuts. They were so adamant about going there together again that Toriel felt a very warm feeling rising in her chest.

 

Sans had done that?

 

“Of course, my child. However, there will be plenty of time for that later. First, let’s eat.”

 

She was answered with a definitive nod. The young child scrambled onto the chair they designated for themselves. Sans, in the meantime, had managed to smuggle yet another bottle of ketchup out of the fridge and lounged on another chair, watching the two of them from the corner of his eye-sockets. He even had the decency to wink at her. She tried to keep the exasperated smile out of her expression as she closed in on him. He just closed his eyes and relaxed, seemingly waiting for a scolding.

 

Well, that wouldn’t do. She decided to have a little bit of fun with him.

 

Toriel leaned down and smiled as he opened his eye-sockets comically wide in shock, only now noticing their close proximity. She nuzzled his skull – nothing more, a child was in the room – before he could do anything about it. The former queen watched with satisfaction as he shot up in his seat, his cheekbones a soft blue color. She only barely avoided him and had to keep down a chuckle at his overzealous reaction.

 

He smelled like ketchup.

 

“whoa - tori...?“ he choked out.

 

“Thank you. For everything you have done for Frisk. I feel as if I don’t tell you often enough, my friend.”

 

He rubbed his skull and gave her a somewhat flustered grin. “’s nothing. the kid was only pretty down today.”

 

Seeing him like that was adorable. Sans did not often get flustered and to her, this felt like a small accomplishment.

 

She mourned the fact that he didn’t seem to realize just how much he was really helping her. That he had already become her emotional crutch. He was strangely helpful, despite his so widely known reputation of being lazy. She was not afraid to admit that she felt more than friendship for her second savior.

 

Why second?

 

Well, the first one was currently puckering their lips at Sans and sending meaningful glances in both of their directions. They probably thought their mother didn’t see. She glanced sternly at them and they reacted with a sheepish grin. Toriel knew about his feelings for her, but the last thing she wanted was to force him into a relationship.

 

She could always make small remarks and gestures that would confirm that she wasn’t opposed to it, but in the end, it was his decision. She knew that he was secretive for a reason and could always wait. A small smile curled her lips as he took multiple chugs of his condiment, completely unaware of the outside world. It seemed to her that she had nudged him into the right direction.

 

She felt much lighter as she began to warm the food that she had prepared before. Filled with happiness, since she escaped the dark confines of her ruins and the underground, the light of the sun was not the only light she had found in her life again.

 

She had a family again, one that she simply knew could persevere. All of them had gone through enough to earn their happy ending.

 

They all had formed a bond that was too strong to break now.


End file.
